


The Savior’s Shadow

by KitsuneKristine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Dark Past, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Mental Instability, Minor Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, OUAT Neverland, Once Upon A Time, Out of Character, Panry, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Sick Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), i wrote this in 2014 but it’s edited, mentally unstable Henry, non-related panry, peter pan is a dick, sorry for being trash, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKristine/pseuds/KitsuneKristine
Summary: Nightmares become reality, a demon kidnaps an innocent. Is he really as innocent as people call him? Long nights of terror and constant alarm bells, he is rather a troublemaker than innocent. Now, you may already know of him, as he is the Savior's son. Covered in darkness as his mother is put on a pedestal, here he is in just the shadow. That is, until he meets the demon that will eventually be his undoing. Peter Pan.
Relationships: Henry Mills/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Kudos: 10





	The Savior’s Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings pals!  
This trash is something I had started back in 2014 when I was a huge fan of OUAT, it’s been a few millennia since I watched it. So, this is probably gonna be rather poopy. I had written this way back when and I decided to edit it, it’s a slow process to edit but I’ll get there! Please bare with me!  
\- Kristine

There comes a time when you know inevitably that you are going to die. Whether it's right then and there, at a specific moment in time, or in a few years, maybe even a few decades. But no matter what, you are going to eventually die in the end. Some people are remembered as heroes or just a distant memory that is easily forgotten.

No matter what actually happens in your life, the void that is death is truly inevitable. And I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, from the telling of a somewhat tragic love affair that was never meant to be. Unlike Romeo and Juliet, the world's most classic love story which ended in passion and utter devotion (also their demise), this one didn't have that. This affair was more one sided and and one had their heart broken, although it seemed to everyone else that the single person didn't have one at all.

Humans and immortals are never supposed to fall in love, because no matter how hard they try, love will never be able to keep them together. The human will get old and shrivel up before the immortal's eyes. And once the one you love truly dies, it's hard to find that love again. Life was never that generous or pleasant, you always had to suffer in some kind of way before your true matter in the world would be known.

One would correctly assume that getting your heart ripped out, isn't a pleasant feeling, especially for a sixteen year old boy. The intense pain filled the teenager as he felt the tug on his chest. It was unbearable. He wondered, why in the world did everything end up like this? But then again, his family was entirely cursed. And he couldn't help but blame them. Looking at the culprit, the teenager quietly pleaded his life, "P-Please...don't do this...after everything?"

Gasps of utter pain escaped his lips as he fell to his knees, his honey colored eyes locked on the bright gold heart that rested in the other male's hand. He knew this was the end and somehow he was glad this was his dying breath.

_It's the one that we love that truly destroy us._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
( This story used to be on wattpad @thereignhasended )


End file.
